Leogian
Leogian is a Demi-God. He is the main RP character of Leogian4511. Personality Leogian has a very laid back and easy-going attitude. He prefers not to kill his enemies. His personality becomes more aggressive and serious as he powers up or prepares to fight. He only fights to train or in self defense. Pre-lookout Leogian's mother was killed when he was a child. He trained himself in order to avenge her death. He killed an entire army who thought him a demon. Afterward he swore to only fight in self defense. When he joined the Lookout Crew he learned of his Saiyan origins. Forms Human-like Assassin - Makes leogian 1000x times faster. Knight - Makes leogian's physical strength 1000x Sage - Makes leogians energy attacks 1000x stronger. Saiyan *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Supreme Super Saiyan *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 *Supreme Super Saiyan 3 *Supreme Super Saiyan 4 *Supreme Super Saiyan 5 *Supreme Super Saiyan 6 *Supreme Super Saiyan 7 God Leogians God form brings him as close to god-like as a mortal can be. This from is incredibly powerful and even matched sssj10 Nikad. This form heals all minor injuries upon transformation. This form changes Leogians gi from green and grey to white and gold. Otherwise this form looks like Leogian's base. Weapons Leogian is fond of weapons and can quickly learn to master any weapon. He prefers swords over anything and has three words. Demon's bane - A holy sword that can erase evil from all but the most wicked souls Heaven's bane - An un-holy sword that feeds off the evil and sin of others Primordial sword - Made by combining these two swords in to one. It has the powers of both. Hidden blades - The same as from assassin's creed but have been modified to be able to pierce Saiyan skin. Techniques/Abilities Kamehameha Tri-Beam Burning attack Destructo disk Final flash Solar flare Spirit bomb Solar kamehameha Divine Kamehameha Divine intervention Fist of the gods Divine Kaioken Abilities Leogian has never told anyone, as he hates this ability, he absorbs the soul of anyone he kills. And in turn, absorbs their power. Leogian has the ability to materialize almost anything he could ever want. (He has often thought of trying to make his own version of the Dragonballs.) Leogian can read minds and even see others memories if he is focused. Dragon shouts Due to a wish from the Dragonballs, Leogian has the ability to use all shouts from Skyrim. Power Leogian is very powerful,despite occasionally doubting himself. He aided Wallace in the defeat of the vampire king. He has defeated Demons, Saiyans and other Demi-Gods in one-on-one combat. His most noteworthy achievements is battling Nikad to a draw. Misc. Leogian's wings (being angelic) are hundreds of times stronger than katchin and can absorb energy to further increase their durability. Leogian and his rival SS have never had a clear winner of their battles. Only Leogian can wield his swords. If anyone tries to hold them, they teleport back to his hands. Category:RP Characters Category:Demi-god Category:Hero Category:Saiyan Category:Fanon